There are many situations where peer to peer communication between electronic devices such as mobile phones are desired. Some mobile devices include hardware such as NFC (Near Filed Communication) circuitry that allows data transfer among mobile devices with the same capabilities. However, not many mobile devices have such capability.
Embodiments of the invention disclose systems and methods of universal peer to peer communication between mobile devices and non-mobile computers without the need for specialized hardware.